


6 Minutes

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Band Of Jonas Brothers, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, Underage Drinking, high school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: He doesn’t know her name. He’s not even sure she goes to Midtown. All he knows is she’s amazing. Her smile lights up whatever group she’s standing with. He wants to talk to her, but he knows he has to wait until she’s alone again.





	6 Minutes

She sat on the other side of a crowded party. Red solo cup in her hand as she glances around the room, waiting for something to do. Peter can’t help but stare as she gets up to dance with some of her friends. 

 

It’s the first weekend of the summer and Peter, Ned and MJ all sit in a group at one of Flash’s beach house parties. Flash may be a dick, but his parents have some nice real estate. The second Peter had walked in his attention was drawn to her. 

 

He doesn’t know her name. He’s not even sure she goes to Midtown. All he knows is she’s amazing. Her smile lights up whatever group she’s standing with. He wants to talk to her, but he knows he has to wait until she’s alone again.

 

As she walks away from the group into the kitchen Peter realizes that it’s his shot.

 

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Peter says to Ned and MJ, who just nod and continue their conversation. 

 

As Peter makes his way to the kitchen he feels as if his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He wishes it was easier, or that she was the one to approach him. He watches her pour herself a soda and Peter feels his heart swell as he opens his mouth to talk to her. 

 

But, she quickly turns and walks right past him, gently bumping shoulders with him.

 

“Oh, sorry.” She says before going to sit back down. Peter lets out a sigh and drops his shoulders. He walks back over to where Ned and MJ are sitting and throws himself back onto the couch. 

 

“Where’d you go?” MJ asks, poking his cheek. Peter swats her hand away.

 

“Nowhere.” He pouts. 

 

“Alright grumpy. I’m getting another beer, Ned you want anything?” MJ asks. Ned shakes his head and MJ walks into the kitchen.

 

Peter can’t stop staring at her. He wants to know everything about her. He wants to be the one dancing next to her. He wants her. Peter watches as she looks down at her phone, biting on her lip. She grabs her keys and makes her way over to her friends.

 

“You know, if you want to talk to that girl you’ve been staring at the whole time, now’s the time.” Ned whispers into his ear. Peter whips his head around to face his friend.

 

“What? What girl?” Peter blushes. Ned rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t play dumb Pete, go talk to her.” Ned says shoving at Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Okay, okay. I’m going.” 

 

As Peter walks up to her he hears her explain something to her friends.

 

“I’m not driving guys. I just need my keys to get into my house.” She says, drunkenly slurring some of her words. Peter finds it endearing. 

 

“Y/N,” So her name is Y/N, it suits her, “you’re smacked, you can’t walk home alone!” Her friend yells over the music. Y/N quickly glances around the room, until her eyes land on Peter.

 

‘Hey! You!” Y/N yells at Peter. He points to himself.

 

“Yeah! Are you sober right now?” She yells.

 

“Yeah. I’ve only had soda tonight.” Peter says. His heart is pounding. 

 

“Great. Can you please walk me home? You’re not a serial killer or anything right?” Y/N asks.

 

“Definitely not a serial killer.” Peter laughs.

 

“Awesome! Hey, Janet! I have a sober guy to walk me home! I’ll text you when I’m home!” Y/N yells over to her friend. She turns to Peter and grabs his arm, dragging him out of the house. Peter catches Ned and MJ staring at him as he gets dragged out. Ned is giving him a thumbs up, while MJ is making kissy faces.

 

Once they are far enough away from the party house, and Y/N’s ears finally stop ringing, she smiles over to Peter.

 

“So, what was your name?” She slurs.

 

“Uh, Peter. What’s yours?” Peter asks. He knows it’s Y/N but he really doesn't want to sound creepy.

 

“I’m Y/N.” She smiles.

 

“Ah, beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Peter blushes.

 

“Are you hitting on me because I’m drunk and easy? ‘Cause that wouldn’t be cool.” Y/N winces.

 

“Oh no! God no! You are just really beautiful. I had my eye on you all night. Not in a creepy way. Just that you’re really pretty and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” Peter rambles.

 

“It’s okay. That's really cute.” 

 

“Oh, cool.” 

 

Y/N stops on the sidewalk in front of her house and turns to face Peter.

 

“Thanks for walking me here.” Y/N whispers. 

 

“Oh, it was no problem.” Peter assures. Y/N nods and then quickly kisses Peter on the cheek.

 

“Seriously thanks for not killing me.” Y/N says as her hand moves down Peter’s chest. His heart nearly stops as she reaches her hand into his pocket and grabs his phone. 

 

“Call me sometime.” She says as she enters her number into his phone. Peter’s face must be bright red because it feels like it’s on fire. 

 

“Yeah, I will.” Peter chokes out. Y/N smiles and then walks into her house. Peter looks down at the new contact on his phone that reads:

 

Hottie from the Party :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also, I am so excited for this rumored Jonas Brothers reunion! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
